


Scroll of Darkness

by horus1251



Series: The Dark scrolls [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Lucifer, BAMF Michael, Dark Warlock Dean, Deadric Princes will Fight the world, F/F, F/M, God Plays with the Winchesters, God Remakes creation, God creates another being like him and Amara, God kills everyone but Sam, God really loves Lucifer, Mage Sam, Multi, Pagans become more Powerful, The Empty the new one makes Skyrim real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: God Was playing the Winchester now that there plan failed and Sam is all alone God punishes Sam now Sam is Trapped in Lucifer who takes pleasure in his new existences until God creates an enemy to unite him and his sister now the Sam and Dean from Season 11 experience a whole new world of Monsters and Demons can the Sam and Dean handle the new world.With Lucifer darkness torturing Sam wil Lucifer Fight in this new world
Relationships: Amara/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Hannah/Meg Masters, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Lucifer/ Ariel, Sam winchester and OFC
Series: The Dark scrolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789702
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. The day the Darkness rose

Laughing Chuck looks at the Lone survivor chuckling he shooked his head as he stares at Sam Winchester who was kneeling in heartbreak at the bodies of every Human, Angel, Reaper, and Demon all of them dead except Dean who was now gone with Amara. 

Chuck left Dean alive and summoned Amara who kidnapped Dean who he erased the memories of Sam in his mind now they will not return. 

Chuck '' Really Sam I thought you were smarter I mean think about It. First I give you a gun a gun that could hurt me then somehow Rowena cast a spell to fix it but she becomes Queen of Hell then Billie miraculous finds a weapon that could kill but ... Doesn't tell you what it is then my sister warns you that I was playing with you and she begs you to just obey and she offers to Take Dean who she truly cares about but you spit on it then and here's the funny part you make a weapon that you knew could kill me ''. 

Sam's mind reeling stunned '' You Planned this ''. 

Chuck laughs as he points up as Souls come down into Chuck who absorbs them with Souls of Hell being clasps in a box '' Yes ''. 

Sam gulps thinking '' For how long ''. 

Chuck '' Since you killed my favorite son ''. 

Sam face Red '' Lucifer you destroyed everything for Lucifer ''. 

Chuck smiles evilly '' Oh Sam he was the only thing I care about besides my sister ... Well have to Go and you have an eternity to wonder knowing what you have done''. 

Chuck goes to vanish when Sam says '' Yes Wait Yes ''. 

Chuck pausing '' Yes ... uh, Lucifer so again you sacrifice ... and what let me guess you're going to expel him right after ''. 

Sam's red face which shows the truth making God laugh as he says '' You Know that is a thought and a perfect punishment well bye ''. 

Chuck Snaps his fingers causing the world to dissolve and Sam to Scream as his body and soul were turned to atoms and both of them remade. 

Chuck watching snaps again causing a single soul to raise from the box whispering '' I know how Lucifer felt about you Nick now you will truly be Lucifer's Perfect Vessel ''. 

Tossing the Soul at Sam Chuck watches as Sam soul was bound and Nick became the Dominant soul while Sam was forced to forever Watch unable to move or resist either of them while A slither of Lucifer's grace inside of Nick's Soul tortures Sam Forever. 

Thinking Chuck grabs a few extra Souls and tosses them in as well the souls Merge with Nick's giving Nick the Power of a Single Lucifer with the Knowledge and Memories of every soul now merged with Nick.

Chuck smirks at that then grabs Jack's Body and heals it allowing the grace to remerge without Jack's essences making it essentially a coma body dissolving it he adds it to Lucifer's new form grabbing the reapers and Death he sends them to Lucifer as well followed by the monsters and Angels. 

Pausing time he grabs a broken piece of Jack's shirt and sends power through the blood Waking the empty 

The Empty 

The Shadow roars as the Nephelim's Power flows the place growling he strikes out grabbing the strand of power he follows it. 

God watches as the Shadow appears and attacks the shirt smirking the Shadow sees everything and pales trying to vanish when the shirt latches onto him and the Shadow screams as the shirt turns into a ring with the shadow forever trapped inside ... only good news is the shadow will always sleep but the power will lay with Chuck suddenly a Bomb emerges beyond him making Chuck smirk as he turns only to stand stunned 

Lucifer's Vessel was Thor in Thor the movie laughing  
Chuck whispers '' Time to Rewrite the script ''.  
Vanishing Chuck goes back in time dragging the Vessel with him. 

The Bar 

Chuck was drinking when he feels his sister released smirking he laughs when he sees a god portal stunned he grunts as the portal opens and his future self walks out with ... Thor huh turning he focuses on the Power eyebrow raised he reaches out as the two instantly merge. 

Chuck Pov 

Gasping I allow tears to fill my eyes at what was to come ... Growling he says '' The Winchesters think this is the worst hell no this is the worst ''. 

Focusing a little Chuck sent his power to Purgatory as he brought back every dead Monster then with the power he remakes Purgatory and focusing more he changed the monsters then he creates rips allowing Monsters to leave the place then he shoves them out it the bodies they die in. 

Turning to his ring he woke up and brought every Angel, Demon, and Pagan inside of the empty back to life and place them in their homeworld then he remakes the empty to a place of healing while they wait to return to life. 

Chuck stops panting at the power lost thinking he sighs as he opens the box and sends the souls along with a few future memories of the future to his sister this way they won't fight instead Amara will think the two had to go back in time. 

Chuck thinking turns to Lucifer vessels thinking grinning he sends his power back out remaking the Demons and Angels now the Angels will more resemble the stories of Wings now each will have a power the others don't. 

Facing Lucifer's Vessel Chuck made Lucifer the 2 most powerful Being right behind him and his sister because Lucifer was now the Archangel of Punishment, Light, Desire, and Death with the mind of Several Warlords and Mafia leaders and the sexual Appetite of some of the greatest sex deviants ever born meaning he will have perfect knowledge and stamina of each.

Chuck snorts at that last one as he creates a version of the Empty that was completely evil but also bound to the two then he weakens the bonds allowing the Empty to create and influence things 

What was once the empty was now Limbo a place for Angels, Demons, and Pagans to heal and return to Life.

The Empty was now as powerful as the two which will force them to work together to bind it back up. 

Chuck whispers '' I must have a reason for us to work together that is the first step ''. 

Chuck turns to the Cage and snaps his fingers 

In Hell  
Lucifer and Michael were screaming trying to warn Hell when the Cage explodes and Michael and Lucifer were ripped out. 

Lucifer appears inside of his vessel 

While Michael stays in Adam 

except Adam was made into Michael's true vessel 

The Bar 

Lucifer moans as his mind and grace grow to accept the new him 

Wings made of Light appear behind him and a flaming White sword in one hand a huge Red Trident in the other.

Chuck looks into Lucifer's Mind to see how he would change hell and flicks his fingers to change hell and its demons accordingly. 

In dark room 

Crowley screams '' Castiel No ''

Suddenly a huge boom rocks the world causing Crowley to teleport to hell and Castiel to glow as his wings heal and become visible gaining the color of Green and Brown marking him the angel of humanity and Free will the blade turns brown.

Rowena screams as she flies through the air hitting the wall as her magic unbound and which knock her out. 

Lucifer gasps as he wakes up 

Sitting up he turns as he hears screaming walking he stumbles as memories enter his mind 

Sam on the ground Chuck above him 

'' How long you been Planning this ''. 

'' Since you killed my favorite son ''.

The View change to the bodies all around him 

Blinking Lucifer walks to the scream and smiles as he sees Sam on the rack smirking he says '' Seems Dad made things proper hello little Bitch don't Worry I will use your memories for... Good ''.

Chuckling Lucifer vanishes as Sam screams as he was gag with Nick appearing who smiles and says '' Well Sam I know I not him but let's hope I can honor Lucifer with your Screams ''. 

Stepping forward the doors shut as Nick starts the torture. 

Chuck's Bar 

Lucifer eyes snap open his eyes they were glowing Red closer to Pink standing his wings shudder as they expand suddenly the two weapons shrink as they combine with a crown that appears on his head which all turn into a ring which connects him with Hell's throne

Lucifer smiles as the ring goes darker as he summons the Sword in his hand which was once more A white flaming sword recombing it he summons the Trident then the Crown which makes the ring Whiter for both spreading his Light wings he flaps them once then curls them in as he looks at Chuck who smiles at him and says '' Hello Little star we have much to do ''. 

The Garden 

Michael wakes up holding a claymore sword and a Piece of God's throne which combines forming a ring 

Michael jumps to his feet as his mind announces '' By order of God Michael is name Prince of Heaven and God's Commander of his army and One-half of the creation Twins Lucifer is The Energy the Light from which all light was made except God including Souls if he falls so does the Spark of Life to Michael who provides Stability and Shape to Matter for Lucifer is the Will while Michael is the Voice as such while Lucifer is King of Hell Michael is Prince of Heaven''. 

Michael's eyes snap open to two Sliver Wings on his back smiling he feels his siblings who were in pain disappearing he goes to them.

Inside of Earth 

Gabriel awakes with a list of Names wings spreading both were Pure White vanishing Gabriel goes off to judge the Humans. 

In Heaven 

Raphael wakes up to wings made of Pure Energy hearing the cries of his siblings Raphael appears in the Throne room. 

Earth 

The ground starts rumbling and columns of black smoke erupt from the spots where the red lightning struck. They converge on one spot into a huge rolling cloud of black smoke.

Suddenly all over the world, Red Lightning Strikes cities causing Buildings to crumble and the streets to crumble all over the world Millions were dying. 

Suddenly the ground Broke open all over the world and Beasts fly overhead 

Suddenly another strike rocks the earth transforming most the world back into a forest filled with Monsters and Beasts.

They run and get in the Impala. Dean backs the car away from the restaurant and gets the rear wheel stuck in a large hole. The tire spins as Dean accelerates to get out of the hole and away from the cloud. Sam is looking out the front window and taps Dean on the arm)

Suddenly in the sky, Golden Light falls from the sky which envelops the world 

Sam gets in not seeing the drops of gold on himself which is absorbed into himself

Dean has Golden 

SAM: Dean.  
(They watch incredulously as the cloud roars towards them for several seconds)  
SAM: Dean!  
(The Darkness envelops the Impala)

And Dean disappears from the car 

Inside of the darkness with the gold drops being absorb and the darkness and Dean being Bound it turns the Gold Black and Dean's Chest Burns as the Mark appears on his heart and one in his soul turning it Grey 

One Finally pulse as Lightning Eats up the Nukes and Dirty Bombs and changing the world to the new reality. 

Chuck's Bar 

Lucifer was watching in horror as he says '' I assume that your sister is release along with the empty ''. 

Chuck frowns '' No it is now just able to do more which is why the world is now... This good luck son you know what you have to do ''.


	2. Brand new world

Inside the Impala 

Sam wakes up gasping looking around he was stunned the world was Bluer panting he watches the blueness vanish grunting he opens the car getting out he falls to the ground suddenly Fire spreads his hand burning the ground. 

With a roar, he gets up hand still aflame gasping he watches the flame disappear grunting he faces the car which was shiny like new groaning he yells ''DEAN ''.

SAM: (groans when he touches his face where Dean hit him) Ah! (Sam looks around and the scene of the Darkness coming out of the ground and rushing toward the car replays)  
DEAN: Hold on!  
SAM: (Dean disappears from the car) Dean?! Dean?!  
SAM: (coming out of his reverie, he looks around) Dean?  
Field of Flowers. Dean is unconscious on the ground. Sam comes walking up the hill and sees Dean on the ground.  
SAM: Hey! Hey! (Dean wakes, groans, and stands up.) You okay?  
DEAN: Yeah. Where's the car?

SAM: I-i-it's . . . About a mile that way.  
DEAN: What?  
SAM: Seriously? The -- the darkness hit. You disappeared. You remember none of this?  
Dean thinks back to the Darkness hitting.  
DEAN: Hold on! (Dean sees the woman from the Darkness outside the car, and then he’s standing in front of her, outside in the cloud.)  
DEAN: (Out of his memory) She saved me.  
SAM: What? Who?  
DEAN: The Darkness.

TITLE SCENE  
SAM: Wait a second. What do you mean, she saved you?  
DEAN: You were there. When the storm hit, everything went dark.  
SAM: Yeah, but you just disappeared from the car.  
DEAN: I don't even remember that.  
SAM: Well, I don't remember some woman pulling you out.  
DEAN: Well, what do you want me to say, okay? I was in the car, and then I wasn't in the car. I was in the field, and she was there.  
SAM: And she told you she was the darkness.  
DEAN: No. She was wearing a nametag. What do you think? She thanked me.  
SAM: For what?  
DEAN: Setting her free.  
SAM: You didn't set her free. I set her free.  
DEAN: Does it matter? I mean, yeah, you said the spell, but I had the Mark, so lock and key.  
SAM: So, what, now she feels indebted to you or something?  
DEAN: I don't know. She's a Darkness. Does she feel anything?  
SAM: And that's all she said? Thanks?  
DEAN: Yeah. She was weird. But she had this energy about her, this -- this focus. But, yeah, not a talker.  
SAM: So we know jack.  
DEAN: Well, we know what she looks like, and we know that she's evil. The question is, what does she know? I mean, she's been locked away since the beginning of time. Does she even know what a cheeseburger is? All I know is that we set her free, and we're gonna put her back in, no matter what it takes. (Dean gets in the car, which is still stuck down in the pothole.) What the . . . Just gonna let me get in the car?  
SAM: You were on a roll.

Suddenly the Restaurant collapse in on itself. 

Stunned Sam and Dean look at each other when a roar sounds gulping 

Dean '' Get Weapons now''. 

Running Sam and Dean open the car grabbing a ton of weapons turning he watches as Winged Beast flies out of the hole in the ground where te Restaurant used to be 

WOAH 

Dean aims and fires a ton causing the monster to scream as black blood falls from it. 

Sam takes aim and fires when more come out. Gulping Sam and Dean start firing left and right when a beast on the ground rushes and slams Dean against the Trunk causing him to grunt in pain and drop his Gun. 

Sam goes to Shot when another one hits him causing him to go flying back 10 feet moaning he sits up to Dean hitting the monster suddenly he was lifted a monster goes to back him when Sam filled with fear lights his hand up causing the Monster to scream as flames appear in his hands burning the monster dropping Sam throws the fire still stun gasping he sees Dean staring '' LOOK OUT ''. 

Dean spins knowing the monster had him when a Blade made of Darkness appeared twirling it he slashes with it cutting off the Werewolf-like monster in half panting he focuses as a Gun appears firing with it Dean spins as Darkness starts growing under him as more are dying ''. 

Sam was stunned as he stares at the monster   
'' Dean they look like the Monsters from that video game series we like ''. 

Stumbling Dean looks nods slowly '' Fuck your right   
''.

Suddenly the hole glows for a second making Dean gasp in pain as the darkness vanishes and the Pit releases an Enomorous Archduke 12 feet tall 

Stepping to them Sam blinks '' Fuck Dean that is like the fire spirits''. 

Dean '' Sam do you mean to tell me the game was real ''. 

Sam arms up he throws a green bolt at the beast causing it to scream as it was blasted back into the pit '' Yes I am and Dean it seems I can affinity for Destruction Magic you seem to have one for Conjuration Magic ''. 

Going to speak Dean's body darkens as it heals while that happens the Monsters turned into orbs which were absorbed by Dean who had Darkness hitting the pit which closed up the portal. 

SAM watches stunned suddenly he feels the Sun heal him '' Startch that it seems we have a set of Magic I am Light you're Dark ... I have a bad feeling Dean ''. 

Dean looking around '' I do to Sam let's go ''. 

Sam jumps into the car with Dean getting in the driving seat. 

Driving off Sam and Dean drove off into the next-door town. 

Sam sees it first an entire town transform into a forest '' Go back to the bunker we need to know what is going on ''. 

With Radio Silence they drove off with the sounds of monsters surrounding him

'' Well, This is a pickle gentleman ''. 

Jumping Sam and Dean turn to   
The angel Balthzazar Sam '' Balthzazar how... No, what is happening ''. 

Balthazar with a dark face '' You two Mud Monkeys have managed to do three things first you undid the bildings of the cage ''. 

Gasps Balthazar smirks '' Yep Lucifer and Michael are free good news on that is Dad Back second you manage to Unleash God's Sister but they have made out since you've been out and last you two manage to unleash an enemy older then God and the Darkness and the monsters are there's 

Sam and Dean turn to face each righting their car they notice the road getting less cement looking at each other Dean turns to face the road as Sam asks '' What do you mean ''. 

Balthazar '' Well its been two years since you woke up ''. 

Pale the two stares at each other and Balthazar says '' Oh and it turns out that the gates of hell and heaven plus the two cages serve as more then gates and cages they were a lock against a Being so powerful God and The Darkness couldn't kill instead he split them apart forming the Deadric from the games oh and he locked them away now they are free and we Every angel and Demons , Monster and Pagan are fighting them and their minions ''. 

Dean hearing that frowns '' What about humans ''. 

Shaking his head Balthazar '' The shockwave killed 5 out of 7 Billion and those that lived are being hunted by the monsters ''.

Sam pale '' And how many are left ''. 

Balthazar '' 24 Million ''

Dean shivers '' How did we survive ''. 

Balthazar '' Well that is even more astounding the enemy forced Lucifer and Michael to make up now they lead the armies of Heaven and Hell against the Monsters ''. 

Absolute silence from the two swallowing Dean Asks 

'' How did we survive ''"?

Balthazar '' Well Dean your the Darkness Mate ( Sam Stares at Dean ) so Death won't reap you while you Sam your Blood and the new Magic you know the gold that fell from the sky gift from God to battle them well Lucifer before he went to hell to lead the forces used his power to heal your Soul and Body by giving you the grace of his Dead Twin Satanael ''. 

'' Twin''. 

Balthazar '' God created a twin for Lucifer but made it only grace and Lucifer gave you that grace you are now an archangel but not any you are the Archangel of Destruction and Battle ''. 

Balthazar snorts '' Oh by the way God has upgraded your Bunker read the books ... well, good luck ''.

Flapping away Sam and Dean book pale drive on


	3. Done

Read game world


End file.
